panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias
Tobias is a character in Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where he serves as a main antagonist until his death. He was a career tribute from District 2, leading the career alliance. He was a strong willed, courageous tribute with an extreme desire to protect his allies. He participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where he died in the bloodbath to Naida Bank. ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games'' Early Life Career Training Like most boys and girls of his age, Tobias trained in a career academy, to become one of the strongest tributes in a Hunger Games. What set him apart was his courageous attitude, hating cowardice in every form. He volunteers for the games, becoming the male tribute for District 2. Hunger Games Training Center Tobias joined the careers alongside his district partner Jacqueline Houston, the two becoming supporting members of the group. He ended up leading the careers, winning the popular vote. He later stopped the 4 male from molesting Sarah Copperfield, beating the offender badly for the attempt. During training, he achieved a score of 10, getting very high odds of winning at 4-1. Interview Tobias shows the capitol his polite and well meaning nature, unusual for the career leaders of the past. Cornucopia Bloodbath Tobias was a strong contributor in the bloodbath, helping his allies fight the tributes trying to take supplies from the cornucopia. After killing the 12 male, he walks in on Jacqueline killing the 5 male, and decides that they should take out JaKhel, who had his back turned. During the fight, Tobias catches a thrown axe, though is still thwarted by JaKhel when he throws Jacqueline into the career leader. After this, Tobias rushes to the aid of Jacqueline, who had been hurt by members of the Capitol's Bane. He cuts open Cora's leg with an axe strike, but instead of pursue his wounded target he instead remains to help Jacqueline. Knowing he was about to lose the cornucopia to the Capitol's Bane, Tobias begins to order his allies to retreat, pushing a boat with Aquarius to try and get away. Death While pushing the boat away, he notices the capitol's bane coming. Tobias orders his allies to go without him, as he faces down five enemy tributes alone. Although he fights them off for a few seconds, Tobias is eventually overwhelmed, being struck down by Naida with a strike to the chest. Legacy After his death, Tobias is the motivation for Sarah and Jacqueline to murder the Capitol's Bane for causing his death. He had a big impact on his allies in his short life span, big enough to affect the games. Personality Tobias is an honorable, brave tribute who is fearless by nature. He does what is right, and dislikes any form of unecessary evil. He leads his allies with care and caution, wanting each of them to be alive, and to make sure that they are safe under his watch. In his final moments, Tobias is extremely selfless, choosing to sacrifice his own life so his allies can escape and live. Appearance In Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, Tobias is depicted as a tall, muscular man. He's dark skinned, standing 6' 1" tall, and weighing 220 pounds. He has broad shoulders and large arms, a toned torso with heavy muscle tone, strong hips, and muscled legs. His brown hair is thick and short. He has a photogenic face with a wide chin and minor facial hair, and his wide, friendly eyes are brown. His nose is large and he has big lips. He usually wears loose clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his well-built body and impressive teeth. Abilities *'Leadership': Tobias was a great leader, able to keep order in his careers and get his allies to love him. This is evident after his death, when Jacqueline and Sarah swear to avenge him. *'Strength': Tobias was a strong tribute, capable of taking on a much larger and heavier 4 male in a fistfight. He also holds his own against five tributes briefly. *'Adept Axe-Fighter': Tobias was skilled with an axe, using the weapon to deliver a major wound to Cora's leg. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Tobias showed extreme poise in hand to hand combat, beating down a larger 4 male with his fists quiet easily. Equipment *'Sword': Tobias was armed with a sword at the beginning of the games, using it to kill the District 12 male. *'Axe': Tobias received an axe later on in the bloodbath, fighting with it until his death. Affiliations Allies *The Careers **Thalia † **Aquarius † **Jacqueline Houston † **District 4 Male † **Sarah Copperfield † Enemies *Capitol's Bane - **Lucia † **Cora † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † **District 11 Male † **Naida Bank - Killer *JaKhel † Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tobias has killed: *District 12 Male Relationships Jacqueline Tobias had a strong relationship with Jacqueline, the two trusting each other with their lives. He often joked with her and teased her, showing their strong bond. Jacqueline was extremely upset when Tobias died, begging him to board the boat before he was killed by the Capitol's Bane. Sarah Copperfield Tobias had a good relationship with Sarah, protecting her from the 4 male's sexual advances. After the incident, the two grew closer, with Tobias promising Sarah that he would protect her as long as he could. Tobias' death upset Sarah, who grew angry when Hamaji later mentioned the deceased career leader. Appearances Trivia *Tobias is the only career tribute to have ever died in a bloodbath.